1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicles capable of providing a hands-free function, multimedia apparatuses, and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is one of transportation apparatuses driving on a road or a railroad line by using fossil fuels, electricity, and the like, as a power source.
In recent years, vehicles are generally provided with an audio apparatus and a video apparatus to allow drivers to listen to music and watch videos while driving the vehicles in addition to simply transporting materials and manpower, and a navigation system displaying a route to a destination is also installed in the vehicles.
Furthermore, a multimedia apparatus in which an audio apparatus, a video apparatus, and a navigation system are integrated is installed in vehicles.
Also, the multimedia apparatus may provide a hands-free service, an audio streaming service, a video streaming service, and the like, via a communication network with a mobile terminal of a driver.
However, when a driver is accompanied by a passenger, telephone conversation contents of the driver may be exposed to the passenger during a hands-free service of the multimedia apparatus.